2D X Noodle - una historia que se convertira en algo mas Cap2
by NoodleZ01
Summary: la historia sige...


Todos los integrantes se fueron a pensar ideas para el álbum ya tenían barios días y ya tenían mas ideas murdoc ya estaba tranquilo con eso y casi siempre se la pasaba en su cuarto planeando tocando , hablando por teléfono y cosas asi mientras que los demás trataban de componer canciones.

Noodle: 2D¡

2D: SI¡

Noodle: ¿Dónde te metiste no te encuentro?

2D: espera¡

Noodle: ok te espero en la sala deacuerdo¡

2D: deacuerdo¡

Russel saliendo de su habitación….

-¿¡QUE SON ESOS GRITOS NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME ESTOY ESTUDIANDO!?

Murdoc: ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SILENCIO HABLO POR TELEFONO!

Noodle: russel ya no pasa nada solo gritaba por que no encontraba a 2D

Russel: ah deacuerdo entonces volveré a lo mio

Noodle: deacuerdo

Nooodle baja a la sala y ve televisión mientras 2D baja de su habitación

2D: perdón noodle ya vine –agitado

Noodle: ¿Dónde estebas?

2D: perdón buscaba mi teclado – tratando de calmarse por que venia muy agitado ya que bajo corriendo.

Noodle: y lo encontraste?

2D: eh supongo que si ahí esta¡ -señalando el teclado

Noodle: ah cierto entonces empecemos a practicar algo no ¿con que empezamos?

2D: mmmm no lo se ¿Por qué no tocas algo mientras acomodo mi teclado?

Noodle: deacuerdo – agarra su guitarra y empieza a tocar un poco

2D empezó a escuchar la dulce melodía que tocaba noodle que se quedo quieto para prestar atención y después se sento al lado de noodle para escuchar y prestar mas atención

2D: pensando- que bonito toca la guitarra noodle y se ve muy bonita adoro verla tocar algún instrumento creo que ella me gusta ¡2D! que es lo que estas pensando ella es como una hermana para ti no pienses en eso aparte como sabes si ella siente algo por ti – Vaya noodle me encanto¡

Noodle: gracias D. – dedicándole una sonrisa

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos que se apodero de ellos un silencio

Noodle – pensando- que es lo que me pasa últimamente con 2D me siento como atraída hacia el la verdad me gusta mucho pero el solo me ah visto como una simple hemana para el no como algo mas no me atrevería a decirle en este momento lo que siento ¿o si? No hay nadie que nos interrumpa es el momento para decirle lo que siento me lo eh guardado por mucho tiempo – 2D….

2D: si noodle?

Noodle: yo….

Murdoc: CHICOS¡

Todos se alarmaron y subieron con murdoc para ver lo que pasaba al llegar dieron un salto ya que estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando murdoc la abrió de repente

Russel: ¿Qué pasa?

Murdoc: con una gran sonrisa en su cara lo cual a todos se les hacia un poco extraño ya que murdoc casi nunca sonreía siempre se vehia algo molesto

Noodle: ¿murdoc?

Murdoc: pues tengo una gran noticia ya tenemos algunas canciones listas para el nuevo álbum se llamara DEMON DAYS demon y jane me hablaron y aprobeche para decirles lo que tenia planeado ellos haceptaron días antes y ahora me llaman para decirme que ya tienen algunas canciones solo falta agregarles nuestros instrumentos y la voz del cara de simio

2D: oye¡

Murdoc: cállate…

Noodle: eso es genial murdoc¡

Russel: y como cuando empezaremos a grabar

Murdoc: cuando estemos listos y que ya sepamos todas las canciones y tengamos todas para el álbum

Russel: genial¡

Murdoc: bueno sigan con lo suyo¡ -sierra la puerta asotandola

Noodle: bien vamos a practicar 2D ¿russel no vienes?

Russel: em si pero ahora quiero comer algo tanta emoción me dio hambre ¿quieren algo?

2D: no gracias

Noodle: igual no tengo hambre pero gracias russ

Russel: bien ahorita voy con ustedes

Noodle: bien¡ vamos 2D¡

Ambos bajaron después de que russel se hiciera su comida bajo con los chicos para ensayar y se hiso muy tarde murdoc se la paso en su habitación haciendo acuerdos etc.

Noodle: tengo sueño que hora es

2D: emm según mi reloj … WOW son las 12: 30 oigan es la hora de los zombies mejor voy a mi habitación

Russel: si ya hay que dormir

Noodle: buenas noches

2D: buenas noches noodle

Russel: duerme bien mi pequeña y le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches y todos se van a su habitación.


End file.
